


Debt

by RickysGoldsworths



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Fucking, Heterosexual Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickysGoldsworths/pseuds/RickysGoldsworths
Summary: Irene owes Sherlock a debt for saving her life.He agrees.
Relationships: Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Debt

It seems I owe you a favor for saving my life.  
Let’s have dinner.

Not hungry. SH

Good.

I don’t need any favors. SH

I’ll make it quick and definitely worth your while.

.

Sherlock sighed as he looked at the empty chair of his flat mate and decided there was no harm in just going over for a chat.

He arrived at her front door in less than half an hour. She answered wearing the tightest, black dress, with a plunging neckline that seems to go down and never stop.

She wasted no time grabbing his arm and dragging him into the sitting room where she shoved him down and straddled him immediately.

She leaned down and whispered the only rule she had for this visit: “Don’t hold back.”

He grabbed her and flipped her over so she was sitting where he was and without hesitation kneeled before her and slid his hands from her knees up to her hips, dragging the dress up along the way.

He smirked as he noticed the lack of knickers covering her modesty. He quickly spread her legs and dove in between them to lick at her wet folds. She gasped in delight and threw her head back and he buried his nose in her pussy. She moaned long and hard, after a few minutes, then she climaxed and wetness gushed from her and spread across his cheeks.

After several moments he growled and pulled his head back and hurriedly unbuttoned his trousers and rid them. He not-so-gently maneuvered her until she was laying down horizontally and he straddled her chest. She gazed up at him with sparkling eyes and he paid no mind as he rubbed the tip of his cock against her lips, and slowly pushed in.

He started slow, but quickly developed his own pace, hand buried in her hair and he started fucking her throat. She only sucked around the stretch of his cock and accepted it. After several minutes of this, he grunted his warning before slamming into her mouth and coming down her throat. She swallowed obediently and he pulled away from her.

Without looking in her eyes, he tucked himself away and zipped his trousers closed.

“You’re welcome.” He said.

Then he left.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never wrote a hetero scene before and I don’t even like adlock. I have no idea where I got this idea from, but I hope you like it.


End file.
